The Engagement
by TheHerondaleGirl
Summary: Nineteen year old Prince Jace Herondale of Idris needs to marry in one month in order for him to become King. Eighteen year old Clary Fray is a normal high school student who wants to find love. When Jace comes to New York and meets Clary, will he tell her he needs to wed? Or will he keep it a secret? Is love possible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Playing Dress Up

**Clary POV:**

"CLARY! CLARY! CLARY!"

I sat up on the bed and looked at the wide-eyed best friend, Isabelle Lightwood. She was jumping up and down, smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"My parents just told me a prince is coming to our house!"

"Izzy, are you sure they said prince?" I asked unsurely.

Izzy stopped jumping, and glared at me. "Honestly, Clary. I might have my moments, but I am not deaf," she said, placing a hand on her hip.

Izzy Lightwood and I have been best friends since the third grade. She had moved here from a small country in Europe called Idris. She has two brothers, and very wealthy parents.

Izzy is a model. Well, she could be, if she wanted to. She had ink black hair that swayed to her hips, and blue electric eyes. She was very tall, and not just because she always wore designer high heels.

"Okay," I began, "tell me about this Prince."

"Right. Well, I've never met him, but from what I've seen, the guy is hot!" She pretended to faint and fell on her bed.

"Ooh, how hot?" I said, falling back on the bed myself.

"Like golden god hot. He's tan, has golden eyes, and blonde hair...and- ugh. So gorgeous," she sighed.

I laughed. "Iz, you realize you have a boyfriend, right?"

"I know that. What? I can't swoon over a hot guy?" Izzy asked.

"No, you may swoon. Just don't forget about our little geek," I said.

"He is a geek, isn't he?"

Izzy had been happily dating Simon Lewis, my lifelong best friend, for about four months now. Yes, he was such a geek, but he was also very sweet.

We laughed, and continued to talk about Simon and the Prince until Izzy changed the subject.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to tell you. The Prince is coming tomorrow, and to welcome him, my parents are throwing a party!"

"A party? For a royal family?" I asked her.

"My parents know the family. They were all in school together, or something. So they're gonna stay here for a while," she explained. "But this party isn't gonna be a boring one. Trust me."

"What does the amazing Isabelle Lightwood have planned now?"

"It's just gonna be like a normal high school party. Good songs, snacks, and the guys are coming!"

The guys are the boys soccer team from our high school. During our freshman year, Izzy and I wanted to try out for the soccer team, thinking there was a girls team. We showed up to tryouts- the boys team tryouts. Apparently, there was no girls soccer team. And not wanting to pass up an opportunity with soccer, we tried out, and made it.

We had been on the boys soccer team for four years, as it was our senior year.

"Good! I was so not going to slow dance all night," I sighed in relief.

"I already have your outfit picked out for tomorrow, so just show up here at like...four to get ready," Izzy said.

"Okay, but when is that prince guy showing up?"

"Oh, he'll be here at 3, but you probably won't see him. I heard he's a loner," she said.

I nodded, and stood up to leave. I grabbed my bag and phone, slipped on my sneakers, and was about ready to head out when Izzy spoke up.

"Who knows Clary? Maybe he'll be your 'Prince Charming'..." She smiled at me.

I snorted. "Hah, yeah. Like that'll happen."

-•-•-•-•-

**THE NEXT DAY AT 4PM**

-•-•-•-•-

I rang the doorbell, and waited patiently. There was a limo parked outside of the Lightwood's mansion, meaning the Prince and his family were here.

The door opened revealing Alec Lightwood, Izzy's brother. He smiled at me, and let me in.

"So, Clary. Tell me why you agreed to have Izzy man-handle you...?" He said, once inside the house.

"I knew if I didn't agree, there would be drama," I told him seriously.

He laughed, told me Izzy was upstairs, and left. I started to head up the stairs, when I heard someone shouting my name.

"CLARY!" I looked up, and at the top of the stairwell, was Max Lightwood, the third of the children.

I hurried up the stairs, and gave Max a hug. I pulled back and he started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just didn't think you would be that strong. I mean...you're like a twig."

I glared at the fourteen year old. "Well, then," I huffed.

I started to walk toward Izzy's room, but Max grabbed my arm. "You know I didn't mean that, right?"

I laughed. "Max, I've known you for how long? Of course I know you were kidding."

"MAX LIGHTWOOD! STOP FLIRTING WITH CLARY!"

Max and I turned to find Izzy in her doorway, flat iron in hand, glaring at Max.

"I- I wasn't-" he stuttered.

"Look, Max. We all know Clary is as single as a Pringle, but she's four years older than you," Izzy said.

"Care to say that louder, Iz?" I asked. She shrugged in return.

"See ya later, Clary," Max said, and as he turned away, I could see his face was red with embarrassment.

"Now look what you did! You embarrassed poor Max!" I scolded Izzy.

"Whatever, he'll get over it," she said as she turned into her room. I followed her reluctantly.

On the bed were leather pants and a very tight-looking shirt.

"No," I said, as soon as I saw it.

"No what?" Izzy asked.

"I am not wearing leather pants," I said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why not?" She whined.

"I do not want to wear those tight pants to a party!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Izzy stormed into her closet, and returned moments later with a dress.

It was perfect.

-•-•-•-•-

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

-•-•-•-•-

I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. I was wearing a black halter dress that also had a sweet heart cut. The dress stopped mid-thigh. There was a white ribbon wrapped around my waist, and it complimented the outfit perfectly. I was wearing gladiator flats that were also black.

My hair was straightened, and flowing right above my hip. My makeup made me look mysterious: black eyeliner, black mascara, and the eyeshadow making a shadow effect on my eyelids. My lips were tainted a nude pink color.

I looked hot.

"Clary? You ready?" Izzy asked me.

I nodded, and walked with Izzy into the hall. We linked arms, and began to descend the staircase. I could hear the soccer team downstairs, waiting for us. The were talking and laughing, but all of the noise stopped as soon as they saw us.

All of their mouths were practically hanging open in shock. Some guys even whistled.

When we reached the floor, Raphael Santiago, spoke up. "Dang, Clary. We haven't seen you in a dress since Junior Prom."

"Watch it, Santiago," I teased. He laughed, and we all made our way to Lightwood's ballroom/dining room.

I was talking with Raphael, but when I looked up, I did not expect to see golden eyes staring at me.

**A/N: OHMYGOSH! This idea just came to me while watching a Princess movie. If you guess which one it was...JACE WILL BE SHIRTLESS IN AN UPCOMING CHAPTER!**

**;) We all want that.**

**Anywho... I hope this story takes off, because I have some pertty good ideas...**

**WELL, please review. I will only continue this if you review!**

**Mwaha.**

**:3**


	2. The Engagement: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Royalty

**CLARY POV**

The Prince. He was uncomfortably standing next to the Lightwoods' and his parents.

When his eyes landed on me, they grew wide. He openly skimmed over me, but caught himself doing it, and turned away quickly.

I looked back over at Raphael, who had been talking to Alec. Izzy stood next to me, searching the room.

"Looking for someone, Iz?" I asked, nudging her shoulder.

"Where in the world is my boyfriend!?" She screeched.

"He will be here. You know he's like the world's most self-conscious driver," I said.

She nodded. "Well, let's dance, Clary," she said.

Izzy walked over to the giant stereo system, pressed 'play' and the whole room began echoing songs.

We all began dancing, or just moving up and down with the music. There were more people here now; Izzy had also invited more kids from school, and Max had some people over as well.

I glanced up at the Prince again. He was wearing a grey button up shirt with two buttons undone at the top. He wore dark jeans, and black shoes. His blonde hair seemed to be illuminated in the dark light of the ballroom. It was slightly tousled, but it made him look great.

Izzy was right. He was hot.

I looked over at Izzy, noticing that Simon had finally arrived, and was talking to his girlfriend. I decided to crash their little chit chat, and say 'hi' to my friend.

"LEWIS! Care to say hello?" I shouted over the music.

Simon looked over at me through his glasses. He rolled his eyes, and gave me a hug.

"Why, Miss Fray. I do believe you are wearing a dress this evening," he said, sarcastically.

"Shut up."

He grinned at me, and Izzy pulled him into a kiss. I gagged.

"OH MY GOSH! Stop. It. Now. UGH! Get a room!" I screamed at them.

Izzy pulled away from Simon only to glare at me. "Go socialize with some guy, and then maybe you'll need a room." She winked at me, then began her kissing again.

I walked over to the team again, and started to talking to them. Eventually, all of them found people to dance with, and I was alone.

Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and was greeted by a smirking boy.

"Well, hello there," he said.

"Hey..." I said.

"You look kind of lonely, Clary," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I glared at my ex-boyfriend. "I know for a fact that Izzy didn't invite you, Sebastian."

"Does it matter? Now that I'm here, maybe we could get back together." He smiled suggestively at me, and wrapped his other arm around me in the process.

I tried pulling away from him, but his grip just tightened on me. I averted my eyes from his, and looked to the front of the room. The Prince was glaring at me and Sebastian, but when he noticed me looking, he turned away.

"Look, Sebastian," I began, "I don't want to have a relationship with you. Ever."

I faked a smile, and began pushing myself away from him again. This time, Sebastian pulled me against him, and began kissing the crook of my neck.

That was it. I kneed him in an unholy place, and he immediately crouched on the ground, wheezing in pain.

"Get out of here," I spat at him.

He looked up at me, and grimaced. Then, he got up, and left. By now, I realized the room had gone quiet, and everyone was staring at me.

"GO CLARY!" I heard Raphael scream.

I turned and glared at him, but the whole room began cheering, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Soon, dancing began again, and I was left alone. I saw Simon and Izzy by the snacks, so I walked over to them.

"You better not make out this time," I said.

They laughed, but eventually Izzy said,"Clary, I am so sorry about Sebastian. I didn't think-"

She was interrupted by Mayrse Lightwood, her mother. "Isabelle! There you are! I'd like to introduce you to someone."

I kind of tuned out the conversation, and began asking Simon about our science homework. We had a project to finish by Friday, and we weren't even near being done.

"Simon, Clary. This is Prince Jace Lightwood. He's from Idris," Mayrse said.

I turned around to face him, and found myself agreeing with Izzy once again.

He is hot.

Mayrse left, saying we should get to know each other. I turned to Prince Jace, and extended my hand.

"Hey, I'm Clary Fray," I said.

"Jace," he said, shaking my hand. His hand lingered on mine for a bit a longer than it should have, but I didn't care. It was surprisingly...warming.

"Well, me and Simon here are gonna go dance. Later, Clary!" Izzy said hurriedly as she dragged a confused Simon to the dance floor.

"So..." I said a bit awkwardly.

"So..." Prince Jace said, mimicking my tone.

"What brings you to New York?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well," he sighed, "I honestly don't know. I was kind of forced to come."

I nodded. "I understand how forceful people can be. I mean, why do you think I'm wearing this dress?"

He chuckled. "Well, you look stunning, Clary."

I blushed. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Prince Jace smirked at me, but it faded. His expression was serious. "So, what's up with you and that guy?"

I laughed. "Absolutely nothing. Trust me," I said.

"That's good. It's great, actually," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I gave him another confused look, but eventually shook it off. I just realized everyone was already leaving.

"Huh, I guess the party's over. Better get home," I said.

"It was really nice to meet you, Clary," Prince Jace said. "I hope we meet again."

"I hope so, too," I told him. "See ya around, Prince Jace."

"Please. Just call me Jace," he told me.

I nodded, smiled, and began to leave. After saying my goodbyes to everyone, I walked out to my black truck, started it up, and began driving with only one thing on my mind.

Prince Jace Herondale.

**A/N: There is Chapter 2. (And that shirtless Jace I promised WILL be in this story. You're welcome.)**

**And don't worry. This story will pick up! Eventually! ;)**

**Just make sure you review! Okay?**

**Okay. Good. :)**

**LATERZ! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Running Out of Time**

**Jace POV**

I watched Clary leave the party, saying goodbye to people as she left. She was amazing. I had just met the girl, and she had impacted me so much.

"Jonathan," I turned to face my father. The King of Idris.

"Hello, father," I greeted him.

"Who was that young lady you were talking to?"

I looked away from his eyes. "She's no one, father," I say.

"Jonathan. Look at me." I did as I was told. "You know being in New York is very important."

"I know."

"You must find a bride in one month, or you will not be king," he said.

"One month? I thought I had two!"

About a month ago, I was told in order for me to be king, I needed to marry by my twentieth birthday. Which was in two months.

"Yes, yes. I know I told you two. But the council wants the wedding to be in a month. They're planning on your mother and I to give the crown to you by then."

"So, I need to marry someone by next month..." I repeated slowly.

My father nodded. "Yes, Jonathan. It's late, go get some sleep." He dismissed me.

I nodded and walked away. I slowly made my way up the Lightwood's stairs, sort of in a daze.

Who in their right mind would marry someone they met no less than a month ago?

I climbed into my bed, throwing my shoes and shirt off in the process. I stared into the dark ceiling, wondering what I was going to do.

-•-•-•-•-•

**Clary POV**

The next morning I woke up at 6, and started to get ready for me and Izzy's annual Sunday jog.

Every Sunday morning at 7:30 for the past two years, Izzy and I would jog around her neighborhood. It became kind of a tradition.

I changed into a pink sports bra, black short shorts, and running shoes. I pulled my thick, red hair into a high ponytail, and applied concealer to my face. Eventually, I walked downstairs to get a water bottle before I left.

I found the house quiet and empty. My mom must be at her boyfriends house. Again.

My brother, Jon, is twenty-five years old, living on his own. Oh wait, thats right. He's engaged to his long time girlfriend, Kaelie Wilson.

Don't get me wrong. Kaelie is super sweet and nice. It's just she isn't the smartest person.

Jon and Kaelie are getting married next Saturday, and I'm one of her bridesmaids.

After getting my water ready, I grabbed my keys, and my phone. I realized I had nowhere to put my phone as I didn't have any pockets. So, I did what any girl would do. I tucked my phone in my sports bra's strap. I quickly plugged the earphone's into the phone, put one into my ear, and cranked up the music.

I locked the door to my house, and walked to my truck. I climbed in and drove off to Izzy's.

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in Izzy's kitchen, waiting for her to get changed. I started to get bored, so I decided to see what's talking Izzy so long.

I climbed up the marble stairs, not paying attention to where I'm going. I had just pulled out phone to change songs.

Then, I ran into something. Or someone.

I looked up a bit to see two golden eyes staring at me.

"Hey, Jace," I said smiling.

He was still staring at me, and I realized I was wearing a sports bra that exposed my stomach.

"See something you like?" I asked him.

He looked away from me, obviously embarrassed, but he quickly composed himself.

"Hey, Clary. Didn't expect to see you here so early," he said.

"Izzy and I go running every Sunday morning," I explained.

"Oh, okay," was all he said.

"Well, I have to see what's keeping Izzy. Later," I said. Then, I noticed what he was wearing.

"Oh, and Jace?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"You might wanna put on some pants," I said gesturing toward his blue boxers.

Jace looked down at them, and then back at me and smirked. "I'm glad you noticed. I know I look hot in these," he said as he rolled his shoulders back.

"Hah!" I turned and walked to Izzy's room, just letting myself in. I found her sleeping on her bed.

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!"

She shot straight up in her bed, eyes wide with fear. She looked around her room frantically, but when she saw me, she dove under her pillows.

"You told me you would be ready in five minutes!" I screeched.

"I know, but I'm so sleepy..." came her muffled response. Soon, she dozed off to sleep again.

"Unbelievable," I muttered as I left her room.

I soon walked out of the house, and was about to get into my truck, when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Jace running toward me, now wearing basketball shorts and a white T-shirt.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning against the truck.

"I heard you screaming at Isabelle, and figured you might need a running buddy," he said.

"Alright, then," I said. That was really sweet of him.

I hope he gets worn out fast.

**A/N: Oh, Jace and his lack of pants.**

**Man, never thought I'd say that. :/**

**Oh, that shirtless Jace I promised will arrive soon... ;) And these next couple chapters are gonna be fillers! But I hopethey're gonna be good in your opinion!**

**Heh, well, please review for another chapter soon! :))**

**BYEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Don't Lie**

**Clary POV**

Jace and I had been running for about twenty minutes, so we decided to slow down for a bit and walk.

"So, Jace. What's Idris like?" I asked, trying to start up conversation.

"It's really amazing. Beautiful meadows, forests, and lakes. The people of Idris are wonderful, and kind, too. I love it there," he said, smiling.

"It sounds great," I said. "I'd love to visit sometime."

"I hope you do," he said.

We walked for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence before I broke it.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"Running with me. It was really sweet of you." I smiled over at him.

He smiled back, and we finally reached the house. I stopped at my car, and looked over at Jace.

"I'll be back later. Izzy and I have a project to do," I told him.

"Well, I'll see you then, Clary," he said, smiling.

Then, I got into my truck, started it up, and waved to Jace, who was now standing on the porch. I backed out of the driveway and drove to my house, my heart fluttering.

**Jace POV**

Clary Fray. She had taken over my mind, and especially my heart.

Clary is so beautiful, outgoing, confident, and just amazing. I haven't spent a lot of time with her, and she has already had this effect on me.

I walked into the Lightwood's living room to see Isabelle sitting on the couch. She looked up at me when I walked in.

"You like Clary," she said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Sorry, what?"

"Jace, come on. When you were talking to her yesterday, you're eyes lit up. And today, going running with her. That was so nice of you," she tells me.

"Okay," I begin, "how do I ask her on a date?"

"What? You've never asked a girl on a date before?"

I shook my head no. Izzy gaped at me. "WHAT!? Okay, just leave that to me."

I nodded. Never in my life had I asked a girl on a date. Being a Prince, my father would just ask the wealthy girls in my country to accompany me to things.

"Isabelle, you know I need to marry by next month, right?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about that yet. If Clary is the one, you'll know," she said.

"Thank you, Isabelle," I said, turning to leave.

"Don't worry about it. When she comes over later, be sure you're listening. I'm gonna make her spill how to win her over," Isabelle said mischievously.

I raised an eyebrow at her, but dismissed it, and went to my room.

Is Clary really 'the one'? Yes, she is. She definitely is. Every time she talks, or smiles, my heart flutters.

I just had to make sure I told Clary about the wedding.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Hours later, I heard the doorbell ring from where I was sitting on the couch. I heard Max scream, "I'll get it!"

Then, I heard her voice. She was laughing with the fourteen year old about something I couldn't hear.

A moment later, I heard footsteps approaching the living room. I sat up straight, and tried to act like I didn't hear her coming.

"Hi, Jace," Clary said.

I looked up to see my red headed beauty wearing a simple purple dress, and heels. Her hair was curled and flowing around her. She looked amazing.

"Hey, Clary," I said.

She sat down across from me, and pulled out some papers from the backpack I hadn't realized she was wearing.

After setting them on the coffee table, she took out a notebook, and started writing things down.

"CLARY! What is all of this?" We both turned to find Isabelle walking over to the chair Clary was sitting in.

"Kaelie called me earlier. I completely forgot I won't have time to do the report this week," she said.

"Oh right. The wedding is on Saturday," Isabelle said.

Wedding? Clary is in a wedding?

"Who's wedding?" I asked.

Clary looked over at me. "My brother's. He's getting married this weekend, and I am a bridesmaid."

I nodded in understanding. Phew. For a minute there, I thought she was the one getting married.

"Wait. Clary, why are you all dressed up?" Isabelle asked her friend.

"I have to go to a family dinner with Kaelie, Jon, my mom and Luke. So, I have to leave in like, fifteen minutes," Clary answered.

"But Simon isn't even here yet to work on the report," Isabelle whined.

"I know. I'm sorry," Clary told her.

We sat in silence for a minute, before Isabelle began talking again.

"So, Clary. When you finally meet the love of your life, how do you want him to ask you out?"

Clary glanced at Isabelle with a confused look. "Well, I guess I just want him to be himself. I don't want him to lie to me."

Isabelle looked at me, and then at Clary. "I'll be right back!" Then, she skipped out of the room.

Now was my chance. How do I ask? I need to be myself. That's what Clary had just said.

"Hey, uhm.. Clary?" I started.

She looked up at me curiously. "Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?" I asked. "I know we just met and everything, but I really like you. And, I want to get to know you better. I understand if you-"

"Yes."

I looked into her green eyes. She was smiling, and her eyes were sparkling. "Yes?" I repeated.

She nodded. "Yes, Jace. I'll definitely go out with you."

"That's great," I said.

Clary smiled at me again. "Well, I better get going." She stood up, and I did too.

I walked her over to the door, and she turned around to face me. "Here," she said, giving me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Text or call me, okay?"

"You got it," I told her, smiling. Her eyes were sparkling again.

Before I knew what she was doing, she stood on her tip toes, and kissed my cheek. A rush of electricity went through me.

"Bye," she said, blushing.

"Bye," I said, opening the door for her.

I waved goodbye to her as she climbed into her truck, and speed away.

Bingo.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. **

**Where is this shirtless Jace I promised!?**

**Well, he's coming. Okay?**

**Anyway, what did you think of this chappie? Good? Bad? Longer?**

**And what about the Clace? Should they kiss soon? **

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! : ) **

**Love you guys! : 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Date**

**Jace POV**

It was Tuesday night. I was getting ready to go to the movies with Clary. I had called her yesterday, and we had agreed on a movie date.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I made my way downstairs. I was stopped at the door, a very serious Isabelle blocking my way.

"Jace, I swear if you do anything to hurt her, I will hurt you," she told me.

I gulped. "Got it. I would never hurt her," I said.

"Good. Well have fun!" Isabelle said, as she opened the door for me.

I made my way out to the Lightwoods' car they're letting me use. I opened the door but stopped when I heard Isabelle yell.

"Don't forget to give Clary a good night kiss for me!" I rolled my eyes.

How could I forget?

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

About ten minutes later, I was knocking on Clary's front door. (She had given me her address over text.) I waited patiently for about forty seconds.

Soon, the small red head opened the door and greeted me. She looked gorgeous.

Her hair was pulled into a long side ponytail, and her makeup was dark. She wore skinny jeans and sneakers, and a white V-neck shirt.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

Clary smiled. "Thanks. You look nice, too."

"Shall we?" I extended my arm to Clary, and she took it.

We walked over to the car, and I opened the passenger door for her. She said 'thanks' and a closed it after her.

I hopped in the drivers seat, and we sped off to the movie theater.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

**Clary POV**

We had chosen to see a horror movie. I actually loved scary movies, but this one seemed weird.

It's apparently about some ghost girl that shows up at random times. Ugh. I hate when things pop up in movies.

After getting popcorn, Jace and I went into the theater, found some seats in the back, and sat down.

"Sorry this isn't an amazing first date, Clary," Jace told me as commercials droned on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Well," he began, "I know most dates usually start off very romantically."

"Jace, I don't care if a date is extremely romantic." I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. "This is romantic to me."

Jace smiled and said, "That's a nice way of saying this isn't romantic at all."

I laughed at him, but kept our hands clasped together.

Soon, the movie began, and I was bored a bit at the beginning. Of course, the ghost thing had to pop up and scare me.

I buried my face in what I thought was the seat. I looked up to find Jace smiling down at me. I started to move away from him, blushing slightly.

"Hey. I don't mind," he whispered.

I smiled at Jace, and rested myself on his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I would've never been so comfortable with anyone else. So why was Jace different?

He was himself. He pushed aside the fact that he was a prince. That's what I love - like - about him.

Love? Where did that come from?

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

The movie had ended, and Jace was now walking me back to my house. We were still hand in hand, and it felt nice.

We stopped at my porch, and I turned to look at my golden angel. He was smiling at me.

I smiled back, and I opened my mouth to speak, but I was silenced by his lips on my own

It was a simple kiss, nothing huge. But it was filled with romance and want.

All to soon, we pulled away for air, and Jace's eyes sparkled.

"Isabelle told me to do that," he said.

I pulled him in for another kiss. This one lingered longer, and filled me with warmth.

"Tell Isabelle I said 'thank you'," I said, opening the door to my house.

"Good night, Clary," Jace said.

"Good night, Jace."

**A/N: AWW.**

**Was it adorable? I hope.**

**I am so sorry this is so short. But, hey, it's a chapter right? : )**

**Good news! Shirtless Jace will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**

**You will enjoy that.**

**Can I just take a moment and say thank you? No? Well, too bad.**

**THANK YOU! : ) I love you guys. And not in a creepy way. Unless that's how you see this relationship. That's cool.**

**Well, like I said, thank you! Oh, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will post the shirtless Jace chapter sooner if you do.**

**:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ABS.**

**A/N: It is time, my children. It is time for the shirtless Jace. **

**Now, go. Read. : )**

**Clary POV**

Jace and I had gone out again on Wednesday and Thursday. Just some simple dinner dates. Oh, and did I mention we kissed some more?

Jace is amazing. I've never felt this way about someone do fast. I felt like a really love struck teenager. I kind of was, wasn't I?

Today, Izzy had invited me to come to her house to go swimming. So, here I was in my purple bikini, laying out by the pool.

Izzy had turned on the radio and we were listening to Justin Bieber. My eyes were closed: the sun was blinding.

"Clary, I'm going inside for a bit. I'm hungry," I heard Izzy say. She shuffled off, but I just sat there.

For about five minutes, I was alone until I heard a familiar voice.

"You seem lonely."

I opened my eyes, and found my golden angel standing over me. His blonde hair was shining around his head, making a halo. There was also something different about his clothing.

He wasn't wearing a shirt.

And, boy, did he have abs.

I was staring, and of course Jace noticed, and took this to his advantage. "It's not polite to stare, Clary. Even if I'm gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you going swimming or something?"

"Well, yeah. Would you care to join me?" Jace asked me as he extended his hand.

I took it, and stood up. "I would love to accompany you."

Jace smiled at me, and pulled me closer to him. "You know what would make this better?" He whispered seductively.

"Hmm?"

"This." He pressed his lips to mine, and held me close. My hands rested on his hard chest, but soon found their way to his hair.

I pulled away, and smiled. "As much as I love this, I wanna go swimming."

Jace groaned, but I pecked his lips one more time, and led him to the edge of the pool.

"Okay. On three, jump in," I said. "One...two...three!"

Jace jumped into the pool, splashing water everywhere. When he emerged, he looked up at me.

"You didn't jump in."

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

I sat on the concrete ledge, and stuck my legs in the water. Jace swam over to me.

"I jumped in, so you have to join me," he said.

I rolled my eyes, but did as he said. I went under, making sure to get my hair wet.

When I came back up, Jace grabbed me, and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I leaned in and captured his lips with my own. I loved kissing him. It showed him how much he actually means to me.

The cold water swished around us as Jace picked me up bridal style. I smiled against his lips, but I deepened the kiss.

"Ahem!"

Jace and I broke apart, and we both looked up to find Izzy staring at us in disgust.

"My gosh, Clary. You think it's bad when Simon makes out with me. I mean, look at you two," she scolded.

I blushed, and Jace just pulled me in closer. I looked up at him, and he smiled.

I think I'm falling for him.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Jace and I were sitting by the pool, our legs dangling in the water. Jace's arm was wrapped around me, and my head rested on his shoulder.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my date to my brother's wedding?" I asked him.

"I'd love to," he said. "And, speaking of weddings... I -"

"CLARY! Jon's waiting for you out front!"

We both turned to see Izzy standing on the back porch, waiting for me.

"Ugh. Well, I guess I have to go," I said, standing up.

Jace stood up, too. "Alright, Clare Bear.

I blinked at him. "Clare Bear?"

"What? I think it's a cute name," he said wrapping me in a hug.

"Fine, Goldilocks," I said against his bare chest.

"That's the spirit."

I quickly kissed Jace on the lips. "Bye," I said.

"Bye."

**A/N: Well, there it is.**

**He was shirtless. And in a pool.**

**I think this deserves an applause. ; )**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**: D **

**I LOVE YOU. **

**:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dancing Through Lies**

**Clary POV**

"Welcome to the reception of Jon and Kaelie Fray!"

The wedding reception had started, and Jace was still absent. I know I told him there would be no room in the church for him to sit, but I thought he'd be at the reception by now.

I was sitting at the head table beside Jon who was talking with the MC.

I was listening to the pop music that was filling the ballroom as I played with the straw in my soda.

I looked around for my mom and her boyfriend, and finally found them standing by the dance floor.

I excused myself from the table, but Jon insisted that he come with me. Apparently he didn't want me to be alone.

Jon and I made our way to where our mother stood, and I saw something sparkle from her ring finger.

"Mom. What is that?" I asked her as soon as we reached them.

My mother smiled, and held up her hand. "Luke and I are getting married!"

"That's great, Mom!" Jon said.

"Yeah, it is," I said, faking a smile.

"Clary," Luke said, "your mother and I are going to move to Indiana for a while. I want us to spend time with my family before the big day."

"So, you're just kicking me out? I know I've graduated early, but-"

"Clarissa. We know you don't start college for a while. We were going to get you an apartment and-"

"No. I don't want an apartment," I said. "I want a family."

I stormed off to the front of the ballroom near the cake. They were calling after me, but I didn't care. I needed to be alone.

I looked at the figures representing Kaelie and Jon on the top of the cake. A perfect match.

That's how I felt around Jace. Like we were a match made from Heaven.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Sorry I'm late, Clare Bear," he said.

I turned around in his arms and met his amber eyes. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and smiled.

"That's okay," I said.

Jace frowned. "No it's not. I told you I'd be here at seven, but the car ran out of gas and-"

I silenced him by pressing my lips to his. He immediately responded by pulling me closer to him. Why were his lips always so inviting?

When we pulled away, I looked at Jace. "As long as you're here now, I don't care."

He smiled, and leaned in for another kiss, but we were interrupted by my mother.

"Clarissa. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

I broke away from Jace to face my mom, brother, and soon-to-be stepdad.

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Jace Herondale." Was I being to forward with calling him my boyfriend?

"So you're the famous Jace?" My mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jace replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Fray."

"Oh, please," my mother said. "Call me Jocelyn."

After Jace met my brother and Luke, I pulled him away from my family.

"Sorry," I said.

Jace looked at me. "For what?"

"For introducing you like that. I know that was really forward," I explained.

"I didn't mind at all. Besides, it was my _girlfriend's_ family," he said, grabbing my hand. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Okay, can we have all of the couples out on the dance floor?" The MC called out to everyone.

Jace turned to me. "Miss Fray," he said. "Would you care to dance?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. Jace led me to the dance floor, and pulled me to him. It was now that I realized he was wearing a white shirt with the top three buttons undone, and dress pants. He looked handsome as always.

"Clary, you look beautiful," Jace said. I looked up at his smiling face.

"Thanks." I was wearing the bridesmaid dress, which was green to my advantage. It flowed to the floor, and hugged my body nicely.

Jace and I swayed slowly to the the soft music playing in the ballroom. Couples all around us were also dancing. They all seemed to be in love.

Maybe I was, too.

I looked back at Jace. His eyes were slightly closed, but a faint smile played on his lips.

Everything about him was amazing. From his looks, to his sweet personality. When I first saw him, his golden eyes were captivating me with their gorgeous light. What was a prince doing with me?

I craned my head up, and kissed Jace's lips. Before he could deepen it, I pulled away. His amber eyes seemed confused.

"Why did you ask me out?" I finally asked him.

He smiled at me. "Well, you see, in order for me to be King in Idris, I need to have a bride in two weeks."

"What?" Is he just using me?

"Well, when I asked you out, I thought that you would be-"

I broke away from him, and crossed my arms. "How could you?"

"Wait, Clary, you don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand, Jace," I hissed. "I am not a little piece in your game to be King. You should have told me."

"Clary, please-"

"No. I can't do this anymore. Not if it was one big lie. I thought you actually liked me," I spat.

"I do-" Jace tried to speak, but I interrupted him yet again.

"Everyone I love is bailing on me. Especially you," I said, tears beginning to fall. "Goodbye, Your Highness."

I turned around and made my way off of the dance floor. I heard Jace yelling my name, but I had had it.

I was done with the one I loved most of all.

**A/N: Oooh, girl. No.**

**Haha! Okay, so in the chapter title, there is a reference to something...**

**If you leave a review that is correct, I WILL MAKE YOU A VIRTUAL CAKE.**

**Oh, and please tell me what you're thinking. I really love the feedback!**

**And I know I write the shortest chapters ever. I am so sorry for that. But, don't you like getting fast updates?**

**So, REVIEW! : )**

**Byeee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Heart Full of Regret**

**Jace POV**

It had been a week since the break up. I was going crazy. Clary's words kept ringing through my mind.

Everyone I love is bailing on me. Especially you.

Why did I have to say it like that? I was kind of caught up in the moment of us dancing, and I wasn't thinking.

I don't care about that stupid wedding anymore. I just care about Clary.

When I met her, my whole world changed. She was my everything. I know we didn't have a very long relationship, but just being with her felt...right.

So, here I was, on a plane back to Idris. My father has a bride picked out for me and everything. He won't let me back out.

I looked out the small window, and gazed at the earth below us. Fields, meadows, forests, and finally, a huge palace.

My home.

The plane landed at the small airport the country had, and my father and I stepped out. We were greeted by a mob of men and women with cameras screaming questions in several different languages at us.

Our body guards walked us through the mass of bodies, and we finally made it to the limo waiting for us.

"Jonathan," my father said when we got in the vehicle and started driving away. "Forget that girl. You have a new fiancé waiting for you at the palace."

"I will not forget her," I told him. I wouldn't dare look him in the eyes, so I stared out the window.

"You have to forget her. She is nothing now, and she never was anything. You just needed a bride-"

"No," I spat, finally looking at him. "She was everything to me. She still is."

My father sighed, but spoke no more. I was nervous now. How was I suppose to get Clary back if I was to marry someone else?

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

I was now sitting in the study of the palace, my eyes closed, my head back on a chair.

"Jonathan! Get up!" I heard my father's booming voice echo throughout the room. "I have someone for you to meet."

I stood quickly, and faced my father who was standing in the doorway. There was a beautiful brown haired girl stood, beaming at me.

"This is Aline Penhallow. She will be your bride," my father told me.

I walked over to Aline who curtsied, extending her hand. She looked up at me under her eyelashes, as if expecting me to do something.

She was waiting for me to kiss her hand. I had a wonderful idea.

I grabbed her hand, and brought it up to my lips, whispering, "Aline," very seductively.

I proceeded to kiss her hand, but let my tongue run up and down her fingers. She gasped in shock.

"Jonathan! Where are your manners!? Apologize at once," my father scolded.

"I'm sorry," I said, and then leaning into her ear, whispering," that you enjoyed that so much."

Aline gaped at me which made me smirk. I nodded at my father, and strode out of the room, winking at the girl in the process.

I ignored my father calling after me, and continued to my room. I had a terrible feeling in my stomach that made me queasy.

I laid down on my canopy bed, and stared at the ceiling above me.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

What felt like hours later, a knock came at my door. "Come in," I called.

The door creaked open, and closed, and there stood Aline, her arms crossed across her chest. And she was glaring at me.

"Alright, let's get something straight," she said. "I'm not straight."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like guys. What's so hard to understand?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It's not hard to understand."

"Good. Anyway, let's lay down some ground rules," she said.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I will not kiss, hug, or do anything with you. Only at the wedding will you be awarded a peck on the lips."

Dang, this girl has limits. I nodded again, understanding everything that she said.

"Understand? Good. Well, bye," Aline said, and walked out of my room without another look.

I couldn't live with that for the rest of my life. I have to get Clary back, but it's too late.

**A/N: Oh yes. **

**Okay, so some reviews are telling me this story is going way too fast. But, honestly, I'm not a fan of super long stories unless they have a fantastical plot. I don't think this plot deserves to be THAT long.**

**I will keep this story going though until chapter 15 or so, okay? Okay! : )**

**Okay, so if you left a review for for the chapter title last time we chatted, here is the answer:**

**_Dancing Through Life_**** from ****_Wicked_**** is the answer.**

**If you got it right, VIRTUAL CAKE FOR YOU!**

**There's another reference in this chapter title. Leave a review, and I shall bake you a PIE!**

**Oh, and if I get enough reviews, Clace shall make up...maybe. )**

**Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Idris**

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't said this yet, but I seriously don't own TMI.**

**Clary POV**

Izzy invited me to Jace's wedding. We had just arrived at the castle-which was insanely huge-and still, no sign of Jace.

I tried talking Izzy out of making me go, but she said she would make me her human Barbie if I didn't go.

I hid my face in the wedding program that was handed out at the door. Izzy and I were seated on the grooms side of room, next to her family.

Soon, the music started, and there on the altar, was Jace. He wore a white shirt and black pants: his country's tradition. A crown was placed on his head.

He turned my way, and our eyes locked. The same way they did at the party. He smiled a sad smile, and turned away from me.

The bride walked down the aisles with a fake smile plastered on her face. Jace didn't look at her, only the ground. When she reached the altar, both of them looked pretty annoyed. The priest began the ceremony, and still neither of them showed any love whatsoever.

Soon, the priest began the "I do" part of the ceremony. He turned to the bride. "Do you, Aline Penhallow, take Prince Jace Herondale as your lawfully wedded husband?"

The girl -Aline- mumbled, "I do...I guess."

The man turned to Jace. "Do you, Jace Herondale, take Aline Penhallow as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jace started to stutter. He didn't stutter.

He whispered something to Aline, an she smiled. She left the altar and fled down the aisle, her white dress flowing behind her.

Have turned to the guests. He looked at me again, and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "I will not be marrying today."

The crowd gasped and sounded astonished. Jace just laughed. "I've realized that in order for me to be King, I just needed a purpose to rule, not a wife."

His father stood up. "Jonathan. You cannot disobey the law that was set by our ancestors."

"Oh, but I can," he told his father. "You see, no where in the book of Idris laws does it state I need a wife to marry."

His father chuckled. "Jonathan, of course it does. It says and I quote, 'Each Prince of Idris should marry before or on their 20th birthday.'"

"Ah, yes. But it says 'should'. I _should_ marry. But, I don't have to," Jace replied, smiling slyly.

"Jonathan Herondale!" His father approached him, hands clenched at his side, but was stopped by his mother.

"Stephen, stop. You just can't accept the fact that your son is right. He doesn't need a wife," she said soothingly.

"Thank you, mother," Jace said before turning back to the guests. "Everyone, I am truly sorry. But, I will be your King as planned tomorrow."

With that, Jace left the altar in a hurry. His mother and father followed him in the same hurry. The guests were all silent, and I let out a breath.

Izzy turned to me. "Not what I was expecting."

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that I lied.**

**Yeah, this story is gonna end in a few chapters. Okay? Not okay? Don't hate me...**

**Instead... Check out my new story Lesson in Love!**

**And sorry for the really long wait. I had writers block...**

**REVIEW! : )**

**And sorry it's really short. I'm a terrible person.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: THE END.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Hey."

I looked up from where my head was in my hands to see Clary, standing in the doorway of the room. I almost did a double take; could this really be her?

I quickly stood up. "Clary?"

"Uhm, yeah," she laughed shakily.

I walked over to her. She looked so beautiful. From the moment I met her, I knew there was something different about her. How did I fall in love so fast?

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about. . .this. It was stupid, and I've been regretting it," I told her.

"I'm sorry, too. I should have listened to you. I'm stupid for that," she said.

"Clary. . ." I drifted off. "Can we. . .try this again?" I asked her.

She looked at me, her green eyes searching mine. "Jace, your giving up the throne. For me. I can't let you do that."

"I don't care anymore-"

"I'll do it," she told me, here eyes never leaving mine.

"What will you do?"

"I'll marry you," she said. "Jace, I can't let you give up everything for me. That's stupid."

"Clary. Are you sure?"

"Of course," Clary whispered as I stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you, too," I said quietly.

I kissed her.

I know, rushing things, right? I thought so, too.I pulled back. I fished around in my pocket until I found a small object. Getting on one knee, I looked her in the eye.

"I didn't know I could fall in love with you so fast. But, I'm glad," I started. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. I slid the ring on her finger; a perfect fit.

After explaining everything to my parents, Clary and I were standing across from each other at the alter.

We repeated everything back to each other. My eyes never left hers, and my hands never her own.

"You may kiss the bride."

_Five years later..._

"Jace, come back to bed," Clary said from the doorway of the nursery.

I had been standing over our newborn son for at least thirty minutes now. I couldn't believe the previous boy was my own. Is my own. Is ours.

I felt two small arms wrap around my waist. I didn't turn around though.

"Clary, he's ours," I whispered.

She laughed lightly. "I know." She moved from behind me, to stand next to me.

I put an arm over shoulders as her arms never left my waist. I rested my chin on top of her head, and closed my eyes. I kissed her head lightly.

My life was perfect, and all because of the engagement.

**A/N: That's all folks!**

**I am SO sorry I left you hanging! I hope this makes up for it!**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES: No Matter What, Lesson in Love, and The Story of Us!**

**REVIEW! : )**

**Thanks for reading! : )**


End file.
